


a poetic way to explain that you're slowly becoming aware how little time we get to share

by skeedoodle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeedoodle/pseuds/skeedoodle
Summary: "has voice like perfume, it's been sticking to my clothesso everyone knows where I've been sleepingshe's been keeping me so close, you could use my body for evidencepull her fingerprints as proof that she's been on top so oftenshe's starting to look like my roof; but a real sexy roof.and she doesn't leak. . . unless you count the cryingshe does that sometimes; worries that she's just a back up plan"⸺shane koyczan,my darling sara





	1. the difference between pity and admiration

for some reason, connie found a bunch of people coming up to him, apologizing. like he had to deal with the heaviest burden on his shoulders, and they couldn't help. no, they chose not to. the just continued to gather, some saying he was heroic, others muttering a prayer for him. connie pushed away from them, following the blonde, who was currently center of attention in the school. she still wore his jacket from monday, and still reeks of the rain.   
        "annie! annie!" he called, reaching out as he ran to catch up to her. "hey annie, you owe me⸺"   
        "for what?" she interrupted, turning around sharply, her crystalline haze deadly. he gulped, suddenly swallowing his words. "as a thank you for saving me, in which i didn't want you to do? god, does everyone here want a fucking medal for sticking their nose where it doesn't belong?" annie was yelling, which is very unusual to begin with. but, she was right. that's how  words came out. she took his silence as a yes, and began to storm away.   
        "annie, wait! that's not what i meant!" he grabbed her arm to try and half her. "you didn't let me finish! on the rooftop i swore to you that i'd be your friend. in order to be a good one, you owe me some key annie leonhardt facts!"   
        "like what?" she hissed, stopping on the sidewalk. she seemed to be considering something. hopefully, it wasn't kicking connie's ass. he couldn't take his mother's concerned face as she threw question after question at him, demanding to know every last detail as she patched him up.   
        "like. . ." he thought, glancing around real quick. favorites? no, that's a waste at this point. he snapped his fingers once his eyes landed on the broken camera dangling from his neck. it fell from two stories when connie surged forward to grab annie from falling a fortnight ago. "your occupation! what is annie leonhardt going to reinvent methods for when she graduates cedar creek high?" he was proud of his question, and annie seemed stunned that he could think that fast.   
        she shrugged, starting to walk forward. it was at a steady pace, like she wanted connie to follow. he didn't ask, just followed as she thought allowed. "i'm not too concerned. you heard everyone nicknamed me 'russian hacker'. i'm not even allowed in the computer room!" she was bitter, no doubt, but it was easy to see why. she was getting harassed for no reason other than that she was too "abnormal". connie's been there, but he's a lot more chill about it than   
        "but i do enjoy mx. zoë's science class. we brushed over forensics, which seems. . . cool, as you'd put it." he nodded. he couldn't disagree with blatant personality quirks that he displayed.   
        "oh! mrs. masson also displayed your poetry! you're a natural; so raw, and inspiring! i know you have a writing journal! i can't even read my handwriting ninety-nine percent of the time!" connie gushed, his eyes shining with admiration. she didn't want to admit it right away, but she could get lost in his swampy hazel eyes. she shrugged.   
        he groaned, rubbing his face. "it's not that hard accept compliments, annie. or to find what's really speaking to you at the moment."   
        "you're speaking to me," she stated, and connie couldn't help but laugh. that made annie feel all warm and happy, but she didn't like how red her face got. curse that pretty boy.   
        "you're gonna be great at whatever you do, i know it." he looked away, this time his face growing red.   
        "i'm not so sure. i'm not the talkative type. a lot of jobs seem to need that. not to mention, not a lot of people support whatever i want. i'm 'weird', you know that."   
        connie stopped walking. a few feet away, annie noticed and stopped, waiting for him to catch up. when he didn't, and she, too, was engulfed in silence, she turned around, eyes wide.   
        "you should be encouraged to do what you really want you do! you shouldn't listen to some insecure children running around a high school! they don't know shit, annie!"   
         "and you do?" she refused to raise her voice. connie knew raising his voice meant that his argument was growing weak. it, too, made him look insecure. but he knew better.   
        "i know better than anyone else that it doesn't matter what they say. do what you want with your time, you shouldn't listen to them!" connie had started walked towards her, but every step he took, annie walked backwards. subconsciously, she was afraid she was going to get hit. for some reason, she knew he hit harder than he looks. he's got enough anger to do it. enough passion to whatever he wants. subconsciously, she was jealous.   
        but she wasn't focused on that. right now, she was concentrating on how  connie was, and how adorable him being serious looked right now. her face got red, and so did connie's as he noticed the gap was slowly shrinking between them. when their lips finally met, annie was shocked that she was kissing a passionate guy, and even though she put his hand on her waist, he quickly let go to hold her hands.   
         when they broke for air, connie lost it, laughing as if he'd completely lost his mind. he still held annie's hands, tightly, as if she'd disappear. "so," he finally said, in between gasps for air, "still want to take up a new hobby?" he asked, his voice suggest.   
        holding back a laugh, she shoved him back, telling him to shut up as she walked away. he had to admit, he was the luckiest guy in the world.


	2. daydraming and having absence seizures look so similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connie's so in love that it's starting to worry annie.

connie couldn't pinpoint when he had so much time to fully analyze her eyes. there wasn't anything spectacular about them, but he found himself obsessed with the color. he's only seen slate or ocean blue eyes in his peers. so, it was only natural that he was keen on looking at them. she told him that he shouldn't do that, that his eyes are more rare in this town, but he couldn't disagree more.

"it's rare to see eyes so crystal clear and skin to the sky." he told her, moving to try to gaze into her eyes. but his gaze was too intense for the blonde, who quickly turned away. she pulled up her gray knit scarf, the winter chill of new jersey too much for her. connie noted that she made snow look like an accessory, and go he wished he could capture this moment to keep with him always.

"we shouldn't be bickering like housewives, we still have to trudge to school, bone head." she was still curious as to why he chose to keep his head shaved in the winter seasons. _maybe connie was like every man,_ she purposed to herself internally, _and likes the sense of pride._ but, as she glanced over and saw how childlike he looked as he marveled at the snow—and again, when he caught her gaze—she wouldn't believe it. _no, he can't be like most men. he's too happy to be even human._

but then there was lunch. they sat together, and he often caught glimpses of her eyes color as she read, silently mumbling along with the text. he was so intrigued with what she was saying, that he almost didn't notice that she was wearing mascara; her eyelashes in dark clumps on her pale skin gave this away.

"when do you wear mascara, annie?" he asked, softly, desperately wanting her to look into his swampy eyes. he's been feeling this craving for a while now. like, if she doesn't want to look at him, that he's undeserving, or should improve himself. so far, however, he hasn't done anything extreme to change himself, only fueling the desire by thought.

"since when did you give a fuck?" she answered casually, flipping the page. he peaked at the cover, tongue poking out and his left eye squeezed shut.

"don't hurt yourself looking at a cover you've already seen." he stops, shifting his glance to the blonde. she spared him a glance, flipping the page. "you didn't answer my question. don't make me drop my formalities. i know how you hate when you're threatened." she cursed herself for her tone being playful instead of actually threatening. but his smile wouldn't've faltered anyway.

"sorry," he put his hands up in surrender. then he got quiet. _too_ quiet for connie. annie looked up to make sure he was okay. and he was, except for the fact that he was staring at the blonde with this dumb, soft smile. it made her feel so special.

she hated it.

she snapped in front of his face for a bit, calling his name. annie wondered if he was having a seizure, so she closed the book, and placed it on the table harshly. like it bit her, and damned hr family to hell. that snapped him out of his brain dead, drooling daze. a soft _"hm?"_ came from his mouth from behind his sleeve as he wiped his mouth.

"you alright?" she asked, sitting back down. "you have a seizure or something?"

"nah, i took my meds." she wasn't sure if he was joking, but she didn't ask. sometimes, he'd say stuff like that just to be joking, but he always has a smile on his face so no one knows if he's joking around or not. so silence filled the space around them as they held a staring contest, even though no one claimed to be the winner when they blinked.

"to answer your question, annie," connie started, breaking the suffocating silence around them, "i don't really care if you do or don't wear mascara. in fact, i think it's neat you use make up! why, you're so creative and precise that you could be a mua!"

"m-u-a?" annie asked, slowly, pronouncing each letter like she was just learning them. "what makes you think i'd be one of those?"

"a make up artist? oh! well, i'd think that it'd just suit you. i know mascara isn't extreme make up, but i think you could really do something cool with it. it's just like paints. ooh! or you could be one of those people who use body paints!" he explains, so excited that his hands start moving on there own.

the blonde pushed her bangs out of her eyes, rolling her crystal hues. "just because i did something once, doesn't mean it's my passion, mom." she gave him a small smile, but he didn't see because it was hidden behind her huge book. 

"i know," the tan boy pouts, standing up from his seat. he reaches over, grabbing the blonde's face in his two hands, examining her eyes. annie's face went red, her grip on her book getting tighter. finally, connie softly removes his hands, seemingly satisfied. he began to hum, grabbing his backpack and walking out of the lunchroom. in the middle of lunch. she couldn't help but stare after him, too puzzled to say anything to stop him.


	3. DAY ONE: STRENGTHS / WEAKNESSES !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> instead of catching hands, annie catches feelings. and it confuses the heck out of her.

she stood in a field, the blades of grass around her almost up to her breasts. she had lingered off from the dirt path a few miles back, now standing on the bottom of a grand hill. an elder willow tree sat on top, it’s thin green and brown dreads dancing in the wind. sweat dripped ran down her forehead, her cheeks warm. it was an boldly warm day for march, but she wasn’t complaining. that’s why she was here in the first place. she was escaping.

her eyes locked into the willow, and her knees did the same. she knew how weak it was to always be running from herself, even as she exposed herself. even as she was forgiven ceremonially, by levi and hanji zoe themselves. she wasn’t aloud to live alone, however, and has to be in trusted care by a trusted veteran. connie springer was assigned to her. he had managed to be one of the few survivors. sasha, jean, marco, and so many others that she worked side by side with had passed away—but not connie. she thought he’d be the first.

not that he slow or a terrible fighter, but he didn’t take anything seriously. in fact, he knew what he was doing in a fight, when he put all personal and positive emotions aside. he doesn’t seem like he’d have live this long with his friendly and sassy personality.

her cheeks became more rosy as she realize that she didn’t move a muscle, and how quickly her thoughts were flooded of connie. he treated her respect, and have her some leeway. their personal rule was that she could not go twenty-five meters outside of twenty-five meters from anywhere he was. of course, she broke that rule a few miles back. as the wind picked up, she wondered how disappointed he was right now. her bangs whipped around viciously, and she felt trapped, like she was still in her crystallized barrier. it felt clustered in this grassy plain.

“annie!” she heard, and didn’t bother to move. he still had passion, even after all these years. how? how didn’t the war ruin him? did she want to ruin him? or did she think she was going to? she could tell she likes her—or was it the other way around? her heart beat wildly like the last time she went titan. she felt like a ticking time bomb that was going to kill everything.

_especially_ connie.

_only_ connie.

“annie!” he caught up to her, panting, but barely sweating. how did he manage that? he sat on the edge of the hill, looking up at her curiously. she could sense the disappointment from him. they went without words, the wind whistling around them. connie cracked a smile, one that was designed for only her. all of his smiles were designed for specifically whoever he was smiling to. her stomach did somersaults.

he stood, glancing around for a brief second, pointing a bunch of different directions with his arms while mumbling to himself. he held his hand out to her. hesitantly, she took it, and he lead her patiently up the hill. they peered down at a million sunflowers growing freely. he lead her down, humming a random time alone with the wind. he let go of her hand, pulling out out of sharp pocket knife. this was going to be “their excuse for being out this far”. he knelt down, beginning to cut a few handing them one by one to her. he stopped at sixteen, and the he cut one that was short.

grinning that shit-eating grin, he said, “for levi.”

without thinking she said, “you’re going to be excommunicated from the village.” he looked surprised, but that quickly broke into laughter. she knew she didn’t use that word right, but she didn’t change her words. sometimes, she just wanted to hear his laugh. it was gross and natural, and made her feel like she was being watched by a toddler.

but it made her weak.

he looked at her, and pulled her back to the hill, laying down on the slant. he patted next to him, expecting her to do the same. she still held the flowers, and they cloud watched together.

no. correction: he made her weak.

but she wasn’t strong enough to admit that yet.


	4. DAY TWO: ALLIES / ENEMIES !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annie convinces herself that connie isn’t a good person

she quickly retired to her quarters for the night. she felt safer here. though it was technically connie’s abode. she could still feel the glares from levi, seeing through the little white lie connie told for her. her face still feels hot like before. she washes up, relieved to find out that she wasn’t sunburnt.

as she dried off, the blonde prisoner heard connie arguing with levi. more like bickering by the sound of it. she listened as she pulled up her gown.

“why don’t you trust her? she’s proven herself on many occasions! she shouldn’t even have to live with me anymore!”

“connie, i know you can’t get it through your thick skull, but there’s more—”

“no there isn’t! no one’s trying to reproduce with her, she actually seems more calm now than when she was constantly turning titan, and—”

“it’s to my knowledge that you’re trying to get into her pants, cadet springer.” even levi has to know that’s a bit far. the tension swells, to the point where annie could feel it in her chest. regardless, does he want to? is that why he’s being so nice to her?

“it’s veteran springer, to you, village councilman ackerman. now, drop the crazy accusations and leave my house. before i use force.”

once she heard the front door slam shut, she exits the bathroom. connie looks so defenseless and upset; he doesn’t even make eye contact.

“is that true? are you only putting up a façade so you can fuck me?” she asks, leaning against the wall.

“does everyone think that?” he asks, his hazel eyes wide, and face rosier than the sharpest rose in the town centre’s garden. he sighs, his shoulders sinking, “it’s far from that, annie. i’m not going to deny your beauty, but… i don’t want to have sex with you. there’s no gain in sex with anyone these days. it just feels like giving up. romantic gestures say less than lustful regrets in these times.” he physically jumps when he realizes he just verbalized his thoughts.

“uh… not that i’m against it or anything! i don’t want you getting the wrong idea about me!” annie tilted her head curiously. why was connie getting so flustered about vocalizing an actual intellectual thought for once? not that his wacky aphorisms didn’t make sense once in a blue moon—but this was different. everything was different around connie.

he sucked in a breath, running his hands anxiously through his hair.

“i know you were listening in.” he says, peering up at annie finally. part of her wanted him to, but when he finally did, she had this shy feeling burst throughout her body. everything cringed inwards; like he scared her with his eyes. which, wasn’t far from the truth—his eyes were so raw with emotion that it was sometimes scary to look in his eyes. “and i know what you’re thinking. levi’s a lot of things—mostly paranoid, as of late—but he’s not the enemy. he’s trying to trust you, and i suggest you try the same.”

her expression hardened. “what? why should i?”

his thin eyebrows furrowed. “huh? don’t get so defensive, i’m not saying you have to kiss his ass, i’m trying to loosen the tension. he’s returning to his asshole self he was when he was a veteran himself. he’s… scared, annie. but he doesn’t know how to word it. we all built this village from the ground up, and he’s too old to fight—”

“you’re right.” she spoke suddenly, her voice lacking the comforting calm tone that the veteran wasn’t used to hearing for her.

“wha—”

“he’s not the villain. the only villain in this village is you!” she snapped, and stopped into her room, slamming the door so harshly. it cracked in three different places. connie apologized, which become mumbled as he traced the cracks. something scared him about them, and they shut him up for the rest of the right.

and, as she always perceived, she was right; connie was the only one keeping levi from kicking her out of this village. therefore, by extension, he was the reason for her head feeling like it was made of hot air. like she was just floating through the atmosphere.

he was the only reason she was stuck in this town.


	5. i didn’t lose it, i just misplaced it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connie looses something, thanks to a thief, and his girlfriend just watches him make a mess (as per usual ).   
> tumblr request by: jaegsae !!

**a** nnie flicked her blonde bangs out of her vision, craning her neck to see her boyfriend tearing apart his closet to find a lost article of clothing that was “super _duper_ important for this interview”. even though connie swears he’s trying his best, most places don’t accept his tardiness and obnoxious behavior. besides, he usually goes into other interviews looking like a total d-bag who lists “smoking weed” as a hobby.

“why don’t you choose something else, _koritsa_?” annie proposed for the millionth time today. this warranted an eyeroll from her hazel-eyed boyfriend.

“i told you, darling,” he drew out, climbing out of the pile of clothing and shoes. his chest was barren, and annie looked away to keep herself from staring. “i gotta look smart, like i know what i’m doin’. and if i don’t have navy, then my light blue sweater has to be the next best thing!” 

“or, you could just not have poor body language or dress a stoner.” annie suggested, turning her crystalline eyes to her feather-soft blanket. she began to pet it, hearing connie mumble something in spanish. then, he clapped his hands, and marched towards his girlfriend’s drawers. he searched them as neatly as he could, taking each article of clothing out and unfolding it, only to refold it sloppily when he found out it wasn’t what he wanted.

no more than minute or two later, a pastel blue sweater was throw onto the distracted blonde, who hid her guilt well. connie smirked at her, his hands on his hips.

“i just misplaced it, hm?” he tried to lean forward to steal a kiss, but annie shoved him backwards, and watched him fall. she didn’t seem to want to give the sweater back. _it was now hers, duh! _

“just go clean mess up,” annie said quickly, turning away from her fallen lover. even kisses at this stage of their relationship managed to fluster the smaller blonde.

“yes, ma’am!” connie saluted his girlfriend, scurrying off the floor into their shared bedroom. “love you!”

 _yeah,_ she thought, smiling to herself, her eyes shut, _i love you, too._


	6. I WAS MADE FOR YOU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie’s no good at making people feel better, even her own boyfriend. However, when she comes home to his sadness, she relies on two of his favorite things to bring him out of his funk; music and cuddling.

_Oh no._ The door to Annie’s apartment slipped from her grasp and slammed shut behind her. _No, no, no!_ Her boyfriend wasn’t in the living room, screaming over a video game. He wasn’t in the shower, or taking a nap on their bed. Kicking off her shoes, she does a quick inspection—sniffing around the bathroom for signs of him getting sick, checking the closet in case he was crying in there, and she ever went back outside to check if he was dragging his feet in the setting sun’s heat. _No, dammit, not again!_  
       Letting a Russian curse fall from her hushed lips, she pressed her back to the front door, a bit breathless from running around frantically outside in search of Connie. Slowly, she made her way towards the second bathroom, in desperate need of a shower before she curled up into a ball and sulked. Something must’ve caught her eye or told her to look look to her right, because she saw the spare room’s door cracked slightly open.   
       She knocked. _No response._   
       Hesitantly, she opened the door. She couldn’t have possibly mentally prepared herself less. She stood at the door frame looking over Connie. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling with dead eyes. For the first time in a long time, the blonde was glad he didn’t look her way.   
       "Hey, Con. I was thinking of taking a shower… Wanna join me?“ Okay, that only worked once, and they wound up taking a bath and becoming prunes. When he didn’t respond, she nodded and left the room. She turned the shower on, thinking of skipping the shower for Connie, but decided she needed this time to unwind before trying to cheer him up.  
       Annie began to clean herself with all of his favorite products, and didn’t dry her hair all the way through—the way he likes it. Slipping into a pair of clean underwear and an oversized sweater of her boyfriend’s, she searched for his phone. It didn’t surprise her that it was charging in their room, far way from his as possible.  
       Without glancing through his notifications, she unlocked it, and search for his music playlist. A small smile etched its way onto her face as she saw a playlist titled with her full name, with a bunch of songs she knew, some in Spanish, some in Russian, some in another language she wasn’t quite sure of, and her favorite song.  
       Grabbing headphones, she made her way to her sad lover, who has turn into his side. It had grown dark and cold in the room, so she draped a throw blanket over him, and got under the covers with him. Brandi Carlile’s _"The Story”_ blared, and she put it around Connie’s ears, adjusting it gently.   
       Immediately, tears formed in his hazel eyes, and Annie pulled him closer by the hip, before her hands traveled up an inch to the small of his back. Her forehead rested against his, hearing the song play through the headphones. It occurred to the bald adult that they might be too good for each other, but he was happy she cares at all.   
**“I was made for you.”**


	7. я люблю тебя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connie, the new king of his land, it throwing his eighteenth birthday party. the party also celebrates the new wedding between his kingdom and princess annabelle leonhardt's. thing is, he's not too sure if everyone's convinced that they're in love.
> 
> oh, by the way, he's one hundred percent sure annie hates him. can't say he blames her; she didn't have a say. 
> 
> alt: annie proves she fell for the orphaned prince with a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit of a mess, i just had too many ideas. pardon,,   
> also,, pardon the weird capitalization of the name. it's weird aesthetic i'm trying out.

CONNIFER rolled his shoulders back, preparing himself for the big dance. it was his eighteenth birthday, and it was only nature to throw a ball. it was a party for higher ups and nobles. it was the only thing they taught him before they died—"no matter how much common folk beg, do not allow them into big celebrations. that's what festivals are for." but, even though he should, he didn't care what the outside world thought right now. all he had to do was show that his love for PRINCESS ANNABELLE LEONHARDT was real—even if all the noble's knew they married to keep peace between their kingdoms. it was set up when they were both younger, and though the prince had come so close to calling it off. . . he couldn't.

not only could he not afford war right now, but it was the only thing his parent's set up when he was younger that he couldn't turn it down. and, ANNIE has change a bit since she was younger. she no longer smiles as often as she used to, and her hair got shorter. it was probably a hardened exterior she created when her mom died. it was only five years ago, but he remembered attending the funeral out of respect. even if her family didn't visit him when KING and QUEEN SPRINGER has their funeral. it was hard to keep SUNNY and MARTIN from misbehaving since then, but they were sent off to the west wing for the rest of the evening, were they were being heavily guarded. as was this party.

when they were introduced, and the big doors opened, he grabbed ANNABELLE'S soft hands, and sucked in a deep breathe. it was already nerve-wrecking to know that he knew everyone in the ballroom, but now he also has to show them that he was so in love with his now-wife. the blonde must've read him, because she sent him a look. one that made PRINCE CONNIFER straighten up, but not enough to put on a brave face. he knew he loved the blonde princess deep down, but the fact that she seemed angry at him was enough to make him doubt himself.

that seemed to ease as the walked down the long stares, but immediately hit him again when they had to dance. they didn't dance when they wedded, because both of their kingdoms were extremely busy—not to mention that everyone else was busy with their own—so they all compromised on this party, which was a full week after the matter. it was so easy to agree to, and to learn how to dance, but not actually playing the part. sucking in a breathe, he took the lead on the second measure of music, trying to keep all the steps in his head. he's been practicing for what felt like years, so he thought the minuit would come so easily to him.

purposely, CONNIFER kept his eyes on the blonde, but his eyes cpuldn't help but wander away. to the judging faces that danced in the lines behind them. it made him get off count. "you're supposed to keep your eyes on me," ANNIE hissed in a quiet tone, careful to make sure that no one heard. if her husband hadn't look at her—like a pathetic, wet, abused puppy—she would have thought he didn't even hear her. "so do it. if you keep your eyes on me, and don't let them wander as much, they'll be convinced that we are happy with the peace made between out kingdoms." it confused the blonde why he was acting like he cared what others thought. like they weren't actually in love, and he was suspicious that everyone knew. this made the corners of her painted lips drop. to her knowledge, the wedding was also made of love. that's why they were engaged from a young age; they feel in love during a business meeting between their parents.

as they smoothed into a waltz, they got better at dancing. keeping their eyes on each other, even as ANNIE spun, causing different, but positive murmurs. this made the king and queen smile, and they glanced around. it was almost time for him to dip his wife. that made CONNIE nervous, but not as he was before. he felt his heart speed up, but looking into the crystalline eyes of his wife made him feel bound to earth. when he dipped her, they didn't kiss, though they were expected to. but, their lips brushed, and it was just enough for the king's strength to falter, and if wasn't for the blonde's grip on his shoulders, she would've hit the ground.

after that, he quickly, but politely, excused himself. it was akin to cinderella after the ball, but he wasn't running away, or turning into a troll. once he reached the end of the hall, he felt his mouth. his shaky hand hovering over his lips. how could she go so far? what is wrong with her? she knew she didn't have to kiss him, and yet—

his thoughts ran so fast that he almost didn't catch the figure running toward him. ANNIE'S figure. he held his breathe, taking a few strides to the stairs. she was barely panting when she caught up to him, her shoes in her left hand.

"what is it? is everything—" he began, but was cut off by his wife's halting hand.

"what is wrong with you? you almost dropped me." she said, sitting on her legs in front of him. "we're married, if you're going to be flustered over our lips brushing, you're going to—"

"that's the thing," he cuts in, feeling as though he was about to combust from the inside-out. "we married because our parents agreed upon it when we were younger. we're not doing anything special by lying to a bunch of royals about why."

ANNIE went quiet and stiff. her hands grabbed at her wedding dress, her lip quivering in pure anger. "that's what you think, huh? . . . i knew you have forgotten, i just didn't want to believe it." slowly she stood, confusing—and scaring the life out of—CONNIE. "do you think i'd do all this for peace? does that seem like something i'd do for a title?" she gestured to herself, then lazily to behind her. he didn't think she'd be so upset.

"you've forgotten why they compromised a wedding for peace, CONE," the princess' harsh gaze was still casted downwards. the nickname made the new king's eyes widden. it's been years, he almost didn't remember it.

"you fell in love with me, and, in a matter of minutes, decided you wanted to marry me when you were older! i've romanticized this night all my life, and you think it's fake?" his gaze softened, and he looked guilty.

"BELLA, you always looked so angry, i just thought you hated my very existence. why you never answered my many letters, or came to my parents funeral." he answered, softly, his voice almost nonexistent. so he hadn't forgotten, she thought, and closer the gap between them. her soft, cold hands lifted her husband's head, forcing him to look at her.

"i was devastated when i couldn't go to their funeral. when i couldn't see you for the first time in years. but. . . i was in the process of being the face to find in a long, tedious goose chase. a man hunt, if you will. i had heard about it on a stop, and wept for days on end. i'm sorry," her voice disappeared, sorrow in her crystal blue hues. the king's heart dropped, and his lip quivered.

"i was never told you had been kidnapped." the blonde queen sat on the step below him, her hand on his neck for balance.

"and i never received any letters." they sighed, holding each other close, enveloped in their own sorrows that linked together in more ways than one. how will they—two broken children—run two kingdoms? if it weren't for how upset he was, CONNIE might have laughed at their situation.

"it's for the best," he decided, after a while. "they were mushy and gross letters anyhow. same with the funeral. mushy and gross."

"you're mushy and gross, CONE," his wife shot back half-heartedly. he laugh through his nose, shaking his head.

"only for you, BELLA BELLA." then, immediately after, the blonde muttered something he hadn't heard in a while, but in a familiar tone.

"what was that?" the tan king asked, his arms around his wife. she repeated it, a smile on her face, which he mirrored. his heart beat faster, as their lips finally met, but he didn't excuse himself, or back down this time. it started slowly, experimental, but grew as passion rose in their systems. they had been, without knowing it, touch-deprived.

" _я люблю тебя._ "


End file.
